A Firstborn Son
by Miz636
Summary: The firstborn has arrived, but what is he going to be named and why will they choose that name? How will everyone react to their son?


**A Firstborn Son**

Harry looked down at the little boy wrapped in a blue blanket in an exhausted Ginny's arms. Both he and Ginny were smiling softly, though with a tired edge to it. It had been a long labor that lasted throughout the entire night, and both were ready to collapse, but it had been worth it.

"What should we name him?" Ginny asked softly as she gazed down at their sleeping son.

Both had decided that, as they wanted to be surprised by the gender, naming their unborn child before they had seen him just wasn't right, so they had waited until after the birth. Now it was time to decide.

"James for sure," Harry replied, having been thinking about it for the last few months. "We need to name our first son after my father."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Ginny admitted with a small smile as she finally looked up at her husband, "and I agree. What about his middle name, though?"

Harry looked down at little James Potter and thought about what name would fit their son. There were two obvious names that would fit, but how to decide which would be chosen?

"Arthur and Sirius were the two I've thought of," Harry admitted softly, a tear coming to his eye as he thought about his dead godfather.

"While my father would be honored to have his grandson named after him, I think he'll just be pleased that he could get to see his grandson," Ginny finally said after thinking about it. "For our son, we should honor those who can't get to be here to watch him grow up, at least not with us. Sirius is the better name for our son."

"James Sirius Potter," Harry said with a tone that finalized the decision even as he put one arm around his wife's shoulders and put the other hand on his son's cheek.

"I love you, Gin," he added as he put a kiss on her head, smiling down at the pair.

"And I love you, Harry," she replied as she smiled up at him, tightening her hold on their first child.

…

"Well?" Ron asked as Harry finally looked out of the room and saw that their friends and family were all waiting.

"Everyone, meet James Sirius Potter," Harry said proudly as he pushed the door open fully and allowed everyone to see the little blue bundle in his arms.

Most of the females in the room, Molly Weasley among them, rushed towards Harry to fight to be the first to hold little James, but Harry shook his head sharply and they froze. Once they were calm, he walked steadily past all of them towards his father-in-law, who was watching Harry walk towards him in shock.

"James Sirius, names for two men in my life who can't be here to watch my son grow up," Harry said in a soft voice that carried over the silence of the room, even reaching Ginny's ears in the next room. "It's only fitting that the man in my life who _can _be here is the first to hold my son after Ginny and I."

Harry held out his son, and Arthur gently took his grandson from the young man. Both looked down as the infant woke up and brown eyes looked up at the two men, showing that it had been Ginny's eyes that had passed on to their firstborn. The little red hair on the boy's head spoke of the Weasley hair being passed on, though it would be a few months before anyone knew if James would get Harry's messiness.

Molly walked over to her husband and took her grandson from him, and that set off the chain reaction as more of the women walked over and took turns cooing over James.

All Harry could do was smile softly before be slipped back into the room Ginny was in, almost asleep in her exhaustion. He gave her a smile as he closed the door behind him, and she returned it.

"So, how is everyone?" she asked quietly as he climbed into the bed with her.

"Enjoying James," he replied with a smile as he kissed her softly.

"I heard what you told my dad," Ginny whispered into his ear while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It felt right," Harry told her softly.

"Oh, I agree with what you said. I was just going to say that it was one of the sweetest things you've done for my family. My father must have loved that."

"I think he did," Harry agreed as his eyes closed; Ginny's were already closed.

Before either one could say another word, they were both asleep, their exhaustion finally overcoming them. It wasn't for another hour before anyone found them because James was hungry.

"I hate to wake them," Hermione said quietly as she held James in one arm as he complained that he wanted to be fed. "Sadly, this little one needs to be fed now."

"I know what you mean," Ron agreed. "These two have been up since eight in the morning because this little one chose to come before they could sleep, which might be a good thing but it means they're exhausted."

"Harry, Ginny," Hermione whispered as she shook them both quietly, having walked over to them while Ron had replied. "You need to get up; James needs feeding."

Ginny woke up first, blinking up at Hermione for a few moments before it clicked where she was and why she was being woken up. Once she had figured that out, she elbowed Harry in the ribs lightly to wake him up before taking James from Hermione and feeding him quickly.

"The others agreed to leave you both alone; most are going home to eat, sleep, and change," Ron told the pair. "Hermione and I agreed to stay. Many of them will be back later, but we'll stay until this evening."

"Thanks," Harry told them with a tired smile as Ginny made him lie down again so that James could feed while she got to lay down on him.

"We might not know what you're going through, but we have a pretty good guess," Hermione told them both with a smile that all four of them shared.

"It's worth it," Ginny said softly but in a tone that said she truly believed it.

"It's most definitely worth it," Harry agreed, sharing a smile with Ginny before watching his son as he finished and fell asleep on top of his mother.

Before Ron or Hermione could say anything, Ginny tightened her hold on James and her breathing evened out into sleep. Harry just smiled sheepishly up at them before yawning. Ron gave him a look that said to sleep, so he nodded tiredly and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Yes, it might be exhausting, Harry thought moments before falling asleep, but it was most definitely worth it.

* * *

**I wrote a different version of this as a Post-Hogwarts scene to go with a story I'm working on, but it won't be posted for a while and just came out of nowhere, so I decided to make it canon friendly and post it as a One-Shot for now.**

**Please, let me know what you think of it.  
**


End file.
